Automatic dependent surveillance-broadcast (ADS-B) is a cooperative surveillance technology in which an aircraft determines its position via satellite navigation and periodically broadcasts that location, enhancing other's ability to track the broadcasting aircraft. ADS-B information is received by air traffic control ground stations as a replacement for secondary radar. It can also be received by other aircraft to provide situational awareness and allow self-separation.
ADS-B is an element of the United States Next Generation Air Transportation System but some U.S. aircraft, such as small aircraft and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) or “drones”, have limited payload to accommodate equipment needed to perform both ADS-B Out and ADS-B In and still perform expected tasks.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for allowing aircraft to incorporate ADS-B functionality without incorporating additional communications equipment.